


Of Dreams and Epiphanies

by NoWhere2GoButUp



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWhere2GoButUp/pseuds/NoWhere2GoButUp
Summary: Rin admits to Haruka about having a naughty dream about Makoto which leads to them admitting what they really feel towards their big, beautiful best friends.





	Of Dreams and Epiphanies

"Is Makoto dating anyone?" Haruka heard Rin's voice drawl out from his left.

"What?" He asked surprised at the random question and not liking how for some reason it made his heart rate speed up.

The sharp-toothed male leaned back from his folded arms on the kitchen table. "Is he seeing anyone?" His eyes following the tall brunet as he moved around the kitchen. "I mean, if anyone knows it would be you, right?" He looked at Haru.

"Wait," he squinted suspiciously at the blue-eyed male, " _You_  aren't dating him, are you? Hmm, well, I guess that'd make sense with you two always-,"

"What? No, you- where's this coming from?" Haru placed the cookbook in his hands on the table. "Why do you even want to know? Aren't you dating Sousuke? Are you guys in an open relationship or something?"

"The hell?!" Rin shouted causing all the others in the room to look at them. Well, really only the three Tachibana siblings noticed. Rei was busy trying to stop Nagisa from putting cookie dough in his hair.

"Everything okay?" Makoto asked, genuine worry on his face.

"Sorry, sorry! It's nothing," Rin waved his hands. "Haru was just telling some really bad water jokes, hehe!" He smiled at the others.

"I wanna hear, Haru!" Ran and Ren said in that perfect twin sync that they have.

"No, no, kids, they're really lousy," he then stood up, grabbing Haruka's elbow. "I'll go help him write some better ones," he smiled at them before, practically, shoving the blue-eyed male out the door.

"Aww!" The twins pouted as their brother watched the two leave with confusion on his face.

Rin dragged the other teen around the side of the house and out of ear shot of the others.

"So, what is this all about? Why do you want to know about Makoto when you're already dating Sousuke?" Haruka asked when the young man let him go.

"I'm not dating Sousuke, you ass! We're just friends!"

Haru scoffed, unconvinced. "That's not how it looked when he was twirling your hair in his fingers at the sleepover the other night."

Rin blanched. "You saw that?"

A nod.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Well, it didn't mean anything. Besides, you totally ruined the moment by dropping the damn dessert on my head."

"It was an accident and I apologized already, jeez,"

The ruby-eyed male glanced at him curiously. "You know, I noticed that shirt you had on during the sleepover looked a little big on you. Makoto's size to be exact," he smirked at Haru's narrowed gaze.

"So?"

"So...boyfriend shirt?"

"Really?" He deadpanned causing Rin to chuckle. "I'm going back inside."

"I'm just teasing," he bumped their shoulders as they both leaned against the house. "Actually, I was just asking about Makoto because I had one of the weirdest dreams about him."

"Dreams?" He watched the older male's profile as he stared off toward the clouds in the sky.

"Yeah, I don't remember where we were, but I dreamed that I was a cop and Makoto a fireman trying to save  _something_ , I don't know, then we were stripping each other's clothes off and making out in a pool of chocolate." He looked at Haru. "I forgot about it when I woke up, but when we all met up here, it all came back and I couldn't help wondering if he was taken. I mean, he should be. Makoto's a pretty great guy."

Haru looked away. "Yeah."

"So, he's dating no one?" He smirked knowingly at Haru, which caused him to frown.

"What? He's single as far as I know." His friend laughed. "What's so damn funny?"

Rin shook his head, tresses falling into his eyes. "It amazes me at how so connected you both are yet so clueless about each other."

Haru raised an eyebrow.

"Just today, I've lost count at how many times I've looked at Makoto to find his eyes on you."

Haruka could've sworned his heart stopped.

"Or how there's pretty much no such thing as personal space between you two a lot of the time," a breathless laugh. "Also, someone should totally record you guys when you both look at each other sometimes. It's the most gag-worthy sap I've ever seen."

Haruka felt his face heat up with embarrassment. "Why are you saying this?"

Rin gave him a skeptical look. "Because the same thing you noticed between me and Sousuke the other night is the same thing that's between you and Makoto."

"Wait, but you just admitted to having some pervy dream about Makoto," Haru was annoyed and confused. "and what about that ' _Nothing_ ' happening between you and Yamazaki? You're not making any sense."

The older Matsuoka sibling rolled his eyes. "I lied, okay? There is  _something_  there with Sousuke and I, but we really aren't dating...yet." A light flush dusting his cheeks.

The younger male still looked confused.

"And my dream was true. It just wasn't that big of a deal since I've had dreams like that about the other guys, too."

"You've had wet dreams about all of us?!" Haru wore a shocked and disturbed look on his face.

" _Us_?! Not everybody and, definitely, not you!" He pointed in Haru's face. "You're just as weird in my dreams as you are in real life. So, no thanks!"

"You're such an asshole." He cut his eyes at his friend which only caused him to laugh obnoxiously.

"How did we get ourselves into this?" Haru shook his head, comtemplating.

"Who knows," Rin shrugged. "But I'm thinking that we should probably tell them before they get snatched up by someone else."

"Pfft, Yamazaki practically has hearts in his eyes when he's with you. It's disgusting."

"Ha! You're one to talk. I'm waiting for you guys to set a date already."

The shorter male frowned. "For what?"

"For your and Makoto's wedding, you cheesy sap," Rin grinned teasingly as Haru turned to hide his embarrassed face.

"Well, I'm heading back to the dorm," the redhead stood straight and stretched lazily. "Tell the others I have work to do. I want to plan a perfect confession for Sousuke."

Haruka rolled his eyes at Rin's romanticism.

"Besides, I'm tired of being the fifth wheel to two couples. Rei and Nagisa show it differently, but they're just as bad as you two," he, once again, pointed accusingly at Haru.

"Shut up and go plan for your man," he teased as Rin walked away.

"Hey!" Haru called out to get the other's attention. "Tell me how it goes."

Rin smiled sincerely, "you got it."

The dark-haired teen sighed lightly to himself before hearing footsteps approaching.

"...Haru?" was spoken a few seconds after Rin's departure and causing deep blue eyes to turn to his best friend.

"Is everything okay?" he asked again as he glanced at the oldest of the three's retreating form then back to Haru.

"Everything's fine, Makoto," he wore a warm smile as he silently held out a hand to the green eyed male.

The taller of them looked surprised, but didn't hesitate to take the offered palm.

His shock turned into a bit of embarassment when he felt Haruka entwined their fingers, though.

"Come here. There's something I want to talk to you about." The secretive smile Haru wore made him swallow with difficulty, but Makoto nodded and let himself be led.

As they walked toward the Nanase home, the quieter of them shook his head lightly in disbelief.

 _'Who knew Rin's pervy dream about Makoto would lead to me feeling confident enough to confess my own feelings?'_  He turned to glance at his friend, loving the handsome, blushing face staring back at him.

 _'Hmm...of dreams and epiphanies_.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
